American Mastodon
| image = MastodonCRK.jpg | image_caption = Mastodon americanum artwork | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Mammalia | ordo = Proboscidea | familia = †Mammutidae | genus = †Mammut | genus_authority = Blumenbach, 1799 }} The American mastodon was a large elephant-like mammal that had a coat of thick dark indigo hide. It lived in western North America from the late Miocene to the late Pleistocene. American Mastodons are like the woolly mammoth, their close cousin, but were slightly smaller and had less fur. The American mastodon was one of the most common American species of mastodon, as such, it is one that is found the most frequently, and consequently is usually the default species of mastodon featured in American museums. It had a typical mastodon appearance, including a long and a relatively low-set skull. It had typical mastodon teeth, designed to browse leaves, branches and needles, rather than to graze on grasses, as the mammoths did. Unlike the mammoths', the American mastodon had two sets of tusks. The upper tusks were long, curved, and circular in cross-section, while the lower jaws were short, straight, thin, and no more than 20 cm in length. The tusks of the mastodon females were shorter, straighter and thinner than those of the males in general. In the Media *The American mastodon is featured as a mechanical Zord in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *In a couple video games, Jurassic World: The Game, Jurassic Park Builder and Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals. *It was also even seen as a dish on ABC's Dinosaurs under the name "mastodon surprise", including a part on one of the tests to become a member of Young Male Carnivores Association. *It Was seen as a living Skeleton fighting a living Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton in the 1992 FullMoon film Doctor Mordrid. *It was seen a little bit in Discovery Channels Land of the Mammoth. *It was seen in the 6 part BBC Program Wild New World aka Prehistoric America. *It was seen in the animated 2008 film TUROK SON OF STONE. *It was seen in Discovery Channels Prehistoric New York & Prehistoric Chicago. *It was also seen in the PBS NOVA National Geographic Documentary special Ice Age Death Trap. *Ice Age Giants: Secrets under the Ice. *An orphaned Mastodon named Denali 1st appeared in The 1988 3rd season of Gumby Adventures episode 14 "Strange Animal Circus" where he lived in a book titled (Elephants & Extinct Relatives). He lost his father from Hunters & then he lost his mother who fell in the Ice Chasm. Later he decided to live with Gumby & Pokey. Denali appeared again now & then on some of the other episodes. *A Skeleton of the American mastodon was featured in David Attenborough's Natural History Museum Alive. Where it was 1st thought as a creature called The Missourian Leviathan in the 19th Century & was much Bigger than in life. But The Missourian Leviathan was a fake due to extra bones & blocks of wood. The Skeleton was put together in the complete & correct accurate appearance. Then finally the tusks were placed on a completely straight position as those of the modern elephant. Gallery American Mastodon/Gallery Category:Proboscideans Category:Pleistocene Mammals Category:Miocene Mammals Category:Pliocene Mammals Category:Holocene Mammals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals Species Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Category:Herbivores Category:Jurassic Park: Builder Creatures Category:Extinct animals of North America Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Mammals from La Brea Tar Pits Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:Herd Animals Category:Elephants Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Creatures